Opposites Attract in a weird way
by GothChick791
Summary: How a little punk chic and an anti-social rebel finds out more about each other than they expected in detention only to realize that they have more in common than they thought. X Zutara X


**Disclaimer: Ok, i dont own avatar, or any of the avatarians and stuff, but i like writing about them, i was bored, and decided to convert one of my stories to fit the avatar, and it turns out that i got Zuko down, but Katara is WAY OOC, im sorry you guys, but i was just experimenting, i hope you all like it, and plz R&R! Love you all muah**

**Opposites Attract**

_How a little bad ass punk chic and an anti-social rebel finds out more about each other than they expected in detention only to realize that they have more in common than they thought._

Kat sat in the detention room, slumping over the back of her chair, with her hands languidly hanging down above the ground. She watched the clock attentively and realized she had another hour to go before she was again granted freedom from the white prison..

Suddenly, the room door opened once more, for the first time since she was placed in there and a guy with jet black hair and red streak tips, black unreadable eyes, an unadorned face, of reasonable height and build and wearing full black entered the room out of frustration and anger.

He sat down east of Kat, in an abandoned corner, and strangely, turned the chair backwards, like she did, but he crossed his arms with his head rested on it, focusing persistently on the white wall that was before him.

She sat up with a perplexed expression on her face, and looked over at him for a while, as his focus never diverted, she instantly knew he came here often, and had nothing else to do but just sit mindlessly and stare at the endless wall of pure milk white.

The room was deadly silent and Kat often found it too quiet. And the combination of the silence and the environment of white clarity made her all the further hate detention enough to find it brutal and treacherous for someone of her nature.

She looked at him once again, knowing he didn't even notice her, and saw something familiar in his facial features. She had seen him somewhere before, somewhere she'd been a lot, and she needed to find out more about him, she felt captivated by him even though she had never uttered the slightest word to him…

"Hey..." Kat said, calling to him, but he refused to answer her, as if he didn't hear her…

"Hey you…" she repeated herself, this time a bit loud than before, she was sure he would here her this time.

"What do you want?" he asked irately, failing to exceed his normal tone or delinquency, no higher than a mutter.

She was taken aback at his response, but she attempted to communicate with him, 'cause she felt like she would be successful in doing so.

"What are you in for?"

He paused for a moment, and she had the patience to wait, then answered "Graffiti."

"So you're the kid that got busted for that, that's some wicked skills you got there man." She replied, a little more enthusiastic that she found someone other than herself that wasn't afraid to stick it to the man, but in this instance the woman being the Principal and all…

"You?" he asked as he turned the chair around and this time, looking at her.

"I got busted because some worm squealed that I was ditching class, and I ended up beating the crap out of him, no biggie."

'Such a delinquent, yet so bold.' Zuko thought as she chair face him.

"When are you getting out of here?"

"Today, but I have community service after this for a week until they find out what else to do with me. I mean, seriously, it was just one stupid bloody nose, that dude is such a wimp."

Zuko watched her babble, some feeling off interest in her came over him, and for the first time, he allowed it.

"When are you leaving?" After another moment of no response, she snapped her fingers to see if he was paying attention, but he gradually snapped back to the conversation fully.

"A week's detention until I clean off their stupid wall."

They didn't realize how long they were talking about all the amounts of times they've gotten into fights and how many detentions they got, when Principal Powers opened the door and entered.

"You're free to go Kat-"

"Kat." She corrected.

"Kat." the principal repeated herself, no longer saying her full name.

Kat got up out of the seat, and walked to the door with the principal.

"You have another 20 minutes in here, so don't go anywhere." The principal demanded.

"Where the hell do you expect me to go?" Zuko said harshly.

That made Kat smile, looking at him as she stood by the door, she knew that it was a beginning of an interesting friendship; well that's what she thought.

"See you around?" she asked in loud tone.

"You can count on it." He replied with a smirk and with that, the door closed….


End file.
